Syringes and atomizing nozzles are generally known. Controlled amounts of various fluids may be easily dispensed utilizing a syringe. Mass produced and relatively inexpensive, syringes are capable of generating fairly high fluid pressure (up to about 120 pounds per square inch "(p.s.i.")) with relative ease. They are easily and quickly loaded with a variety of medical fluid compositions, and may be reloaded. Syringes are available having structure adapted to connect the syringe to another component. One such connector structure includes a LUER-LOCK joint located at the discharge end of the syringe.
Atomizing nozzles have been widely used to disperse fluids into mists including droplets of various small sizes. Such nozzles generally require a pressurized source of fluids. Discharged fluids generally form mists including many small diameter droplets. Such mists have improved properties of fluid dispersion compared to fewer and larger drops; dispensing fluids more uniformly and over a correspondingly larger area. Medicine applied as a mist thereby covers a larger area in a thin layer. Capillary attraction to the treated surface operates upon the thin layer of medicine, whereby the medication is less inclined to be affected by gravity and drip from the treatment area.
Atomizer assemblies are known, including an atomizer nozzle, a reservoir of fluid, and a pressurizing mechanism such as a plunger. Such devices are generally capable of only a single use, as the reservoir is not easily refillable by drawing fluids in reverse through the nozzle. Multiple mist discharges are feasible due to the reservoir, but only a single medication can be dispensed by a conventional assembly. Components forming atomizer assemblies are generally fastened together by way of a permanent interference fit, or a bonded joint, thereby frustrating the ability to reload the fluid reservoir. Commercially available atomizer nozzles do not provide structure that can interface directly with a syringe to form a syringe-atomizer assembly.